


Happy Accident

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Bucky’s new form of greeting Peter gets really old, really fast.





	Happy Accident

“Hey, Peter.” Bucky pokes him as he passes by; it’s clearly meant to be either a greeting or an annoyance. Probably an annoyance, Peter decides, as he huffs and twitches away.

“Good morning.” Another poke. Odd, considering Bucky didn’t exactly shower Peter with physical affection. The winter soldier probably thought it was just a convenient way of greeting him.

“Sorry I’m late,” Bucky turns up to the meeting and still finds a nanosecond to prod Peter’s side in passing. This is intentional.

“Hey kid.” This time it’s in the ribs, and Peter almost jumps from the couch onto the ceiling.

“Ah!-“ He shoots a glare at Bucky, who’s already walking away. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“What?”

“Poking me.”

“Oh, sorry. Dunno. Does it bug you?” Surely he knows what he’s doing.

“Kinda.”

“Perfect.” Bucky grins, and turns to leave. But then he pauses. “Why does it?” Maybe the guy’s genuinely clueless.

“Huh?”

“Why does it bug you?”

“I dunno, it’s annoying, and it tickles, and-“

“woah, woah, back up. You didn’t tell me you were ticklish.”

“Uh…” Peter moves to get up. Bucky takes a step closer. “I’m…not?”

“Somehow I don’t buy that,” The air turns tense. They spend a moment frozen, each waiting for the other to move.

Peter cracks first, scrambling to get off the couch before Bucky can catch him. But his opponent sees it coming, and before Pete can get up, he’s tackled back into the cushions.

“Mr. Barnes- don’t!”

Bucky snorts. “You don’t need to call me that.” He wiggles a few fingers in the air next to Peter’s side. The teen dissolves into nervous giggles, pulling and trying to get away. “Hey, I wasn’t even tickling you!”

“Ihihi know! I don’t know-WAIT!” Peter’s interrupted when Bucky’s hands collide with his waist, catching him off guard and sending him into a fit of laughter. Something about the way his attacker’s fingers find purchase on his most sensitive spots so quickly, and the way they seek out new reactions so expertly, makes Peter wonder if Bucky’s done this many times before. The thought doesn’t linger for long, though, because Bucky’s hands have slipped behind Peter’s sides to his back in amongst his squirming, and are inadvertently spidering over the skin there through his t shirt.

“Ahahaha! Plehehehease!” Peter screws his eyes shut in laughter, back arching up in a last-ditch attempt to squirm away.

“Don’t tell me you’re ticklish here too!” Bucky laughs, and Peter wonders if the couch cushions feel like swallowing him up anytime soon.

The next time Bucky greets Peter, it’s with a squeeze to his sides.


End file.
